


[S]: An Unideal Honeymoon

by WarioCart



Category: Homestuck, Nostalgia Critic - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Just two lesbians watching TV, One Shot, Rosemary Month, and one questioning heavily why they are doing so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioCart/pseuds/WarioCart
Summary: A ridiculous idea and jab from Dave Strider turns into Rose's idea for what her and Kanaya Maryam do for after their wedding....Don't ask me. It was the Strider's fault.
Relationships: JUST ROSEMARY NOTHING ELSE, No Mention of Davekat, Rosemary - Relationship, THAT'S RIGHT - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[S]: An Unideal Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> the critically acclaimed sequel to Dirk watching AVGN

**== > Rose: Watch the Nostalgia Critic review of The Wall**
    
    
      **Kanaya: Rose  
    
    **
      **Kanaya: While Of Course I Am All For Spiting Dave For His Poorly Timed Joke  
    
    **
      **Kanaya: And While Yes You Are To Be Considered My Matespirit As Of Our Human Matrimony Ceremony  
    
    **
      The TV is aglow with Nostalgia Critic standing in the hallway, before he bursts into song. Kanaya is seated laying on Rose's back, extremely confused by what is currently on the television. Rose is somewhat questioning going through with this, and at the very least, going through with it sober.  
    
    **Kanaya: Rose What In Chrisms Name Am I Bearing Witness To  
    
    **
      Rose had questioned what this was to begin with. This is driving her to drink, but she is trying to hold herself back.   
    
    **Rose: If you want an answer to that, Kanaya, I’m not exactly sure. Dave and his brother are known to watch very.. odd shows.  
    
    **
      Rose got the brilliant idea of immediately changing the topic.   
    
    **Rose: I’ve tried to contact Dirk once due to some planetary diplomacy mission I had to do on one occasion, and you won’t believe this; he never showed up because he was watching the Angry Video Game Nerd.  
    
    **
      **Kanaya: That Sounds Incredibly Irresponsible Of Him  
    
    **
      **Kanaya: But Is Very Expected Of Him  
    
    **
      **Kanaya: I Had Tried To Contact The Indecent Loaf On Many Occasions Only For Him To Send A Cowardly Digital Piece Of Mail  
    
    **
      They were paying more attention to each other more than the television.   
    
    **Rose: Hmm. Let me guess.  
    
    **
      **Rose: The email said that he couldn’t be bothered and “go ask Dave”.  
    
    **
      **Kanaya: Precisely The Words On The Email Albeit Much More Contrived And Egotistical  
    
    **
      Kanaya rolled onto another side of the couch. Neither are watching the Nostalgia Critic’s review anymore.  
    
    **Rose: So, how is the new civilization of trolls going?  
    
    **
      **Rose: I haven’t asked.  
    
    **
      **Kanaya: Exemplary And Your Request To Know Is Very Well Appreciated Rose  
    
    **
      **Kanaya: For Some Absurd Reason The Violetbloods Refuse To Quit Harassing Those In The Walgreens  
    
    **
      **Kanaya: Beyond That Mild Inconvenience Its Generally Quite Standard In Terms Of Civility Amongst The Other Castes  
    
      
    
    **
      Rose nodded, before finally turning off the television. You could only take so much of the Nostalgia Critic.  
    
      
    
    **Rose: Did you know that Dave doesn’t believe in pet rocks? He told me this himself the other day.  
    
    **
      Rose folds her legs on her side of the couch.  
    
    **Kanaya: Why Would Dave Have Such A Problem With Domesticated Stones**
      **Kanaya: Also Why Does He Have Such A Distaste Over What Is Extremely Superfluous As A Rock  
    
    **
      **Rose: I don’t get the things he does sometimes to be honest.**
      **Rose: But in the end, I appreciate him as a friend. Even if he gets ridiculous at times. Hell, the same can be said with a lot of my friends.**
      **Kanaya: Likewise**
      Kanaya picks up the remote, showing a singular frame of an enraged Nostalgia Critic before the channels flicker madly.  
    
    **Kanaya: What Do You Feel Would Be A Better Piece Of Entertainment Than The Abhorrent Filth Dave Was Trying To Pass Onto Us  
    
    **
      Rose smiled toward Kanaya.
    
      **Rose: There’s some live poetry readings on Channel 7. They just added the channel, I believe.**

* * *
    
    
     ****As day turned to dusk, and as live poetry readings from an extremely stage-shy carapacian played on television, both Rose and Kanaya were sleeping on each other.
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    


End file.
